The Clue Hypothesis
by kimbee73
Summary: Things are not going well for Sheldon. Someone or more than one someone seems to have betrayed him. Can he get to the bottom of it? Who did it and what did they do? This takes place after the season 7 finale and his summer away. All the characters are involved.
1. Suspects and Betrayals

**A/N: I got the Big Bang Theory Clue for my birthday. My kids and I have been playing almost every night since. We have used this game as a plot bunny for our story. Enjoy. The first chapter is just the suspects and betrayals. **

**I don't own TBBT, Clue or the Game of Clue...just taking them out to play.**

**The Suspects:**

Leonard: Ex-roommate, best friend, neighbor

Penny: Leonard's fiancé, neighbor

Amy: Girlfriend, intellectual equal, roommate

Howard: A treasured acquaintance

Bernadette: Howard's wife, a vengeful microbiologist with access to weaponized small pox

Raj: An astrophysicist who has been very lonely until recently meeting his girlfriend, Emily

**The Betrayals:**

Stained Cushion: Someone spilled mustard on the cushion and didn't clean it up

Defiled Toothbrush: It was used, it wasn't in its protective case

Wiped Hard Drive: All the files are missing

Dismantled Shel-bot: It's so cool why would anyone want to take it apart?

Dog Eared Comic Book: A corner of the newest Flash has been bent over as if to save the page.

Erased Equation Board: All of the equations are gone.


	2. A Long Day

**A/N: These chapters will be short but I hope you enjoy them. I have most of this story worked out in my head I just have to get it down on paper. This is the first real chapter. Sheldon has had a very long day and all he wants to do is relax.**

**I don't own any thing Big Bang Theory related. Or the movie Clue but it is good if you haven't seen it.**

Chapter 1: A long day

Sheldon arrived home after having to give another tedious lecture to graduate students. After all he had been through this summer and his decision to stick with string theory, he thought maybe President Seibert would be more lenient with his commitment with regards to these lectures. But, no, just like he was told in May, sometimes he had to do things he didn't like. At least Seibert didn't call him stupid this time.

So all he wanted to do was relax with Amy. He had decided that he had been unfair with her when he left and after much consideration he knew she would be the perfect roommate. They had been living together for 6 months and had not had a major argument. They started sharing a bed 3 months ago after Amy experienced a night terror. Sheldon had held her in his arms the rest of the night and had never had a better night sleep. It took him a full week after that to tell her he couldn't sleep without her but he eventually did and they changed Leonard's old bedroom into an office for his white boards.

He walked into the apartment and was greeted by Amy making dinner. Since they had begun living together, she made dinner at least 3 times a week. He walked over to her in the kitchen and gave her a kiss, because they did that now. Well they did so much more but that didn't happen in the kitchen. At least it hadn't yet.

"So how was your lecture?" She asked him.

"Tedious. I am not sure why they force me to do this every year. These graduate students will not be a help to my department. I have seen so few with promise over the last decade."

"Have you ever had any work out?"

"I had a few that seemed to have promise but none worked out. Do you remember me telling you about Ramona Nowitzki? She seemed to be a bright young lady until she began to control all aspects of my life."

"Wasn't she the one who tried to share credit with you on the paper you were working on at the time?"

"Yes and I kicked her to the curb. Sure she focused me but I had no fun in the 3 weeks she was in my life. Then there was Kathy O'Brien. She read the paper I had written and was blown away. We got together for dinner and began to discuss it. She had such great insights. We even planned to meet again. But she never showed up."

"What happened to her?" Amy was grateful because if he had hit off with some grad student years ago she may never have been part of his life.

"Rumor had it, and you know how much I hate gossip, she found out she was pregnant from an ill advised one night stand and left Caltech to return to her home in Atlanta. It was a shame too, she was so much smarter than Ramona."  
"So no one stuck out tonight?"

"Maybe, there were a few intelligent questions, but I highly doubt it. The best one I've had so far has been Alex and we know what happened there."

"Well you did say some pretty outrageous things to her."

"Okay well enough about that, what's for dinner?"

"I figured since you had to do such an awful thing tonight I would surprise you with your favorite."

"Spaghetti with little hot dogs? Yeah! You always know just how to make me feel better."

"And I made Strawberry Quik. Before you ask, I made it with the powder not the syrup." She learned her lesson the hard way on that one.

"Thank you, you are the best." He gave her another kiss.

"Yes well sit down and I will get a plate ready for you."

"You know what the worst part of tonight was?"

"No, what?"

"I missed new comic book night." He frowned. Since Stuart had decided to rebuild the place had never been more popular.

"I know and I felt bad about that. So I asked Leonard if he could pick up the latest issue of _Flash_ for you. I was going to save it as a surprise for you later, but I guess you could have it now."

"Really? Do you know how much I love you right now?"

"Well maybe you can show me after dinner." She said suggestively.

"Or I could show you now and dinner can wait." He said.

"What did you have in mind, Dr. Cooper?"

He let her to the bedroom. Thirty minutes later they came out and heated dinner.

"This is really delicious, thank you." Sheldon said to her. "What did you want to watch tonight?"

"I was browsing through Netflix earlier and I came across an old movie I haven't seen in a while."

"What is that?"

"_Clue._ It is based on the board game."

"I loved that game. I haven't seen the movie, is it scary?"

"No not at all. Like I said it is based on the board game. Someone murders the butler and all the usual suspects are there, Colonel Mustard, Ms. Scarlett, Mrs. White, and the rest. It is a really enjoyable movie."

"Okay then, let's watch it."

They settled in to watch the movie. About 15 minutes in, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Sheldon called out. He didn't usually just allow anyone to walk in but he had told Leonard he could come and get some files from his computer.

"Hey guys." Leonard said. "Is it okay for me to get those files from you now or are you busy?"

"Go ahead, you can get them. Why don't you take the laptop to your place though since we are watching a movie. You can bring it back later."

"Okay thanks." He grabbed the laptop and left to go across the hall. He returned with it about 45 minutes later. He put it on the coffee table and walked back out.

When the movie was over, Amy and Sheldon turned in for the night.


	3. The Betrayals

**A/N: Okay like I said, I have most of this story already written. It is just a matter of getting onto the sight. This chapter will outline everything that happens to Sheldon. Be patient the mystery part of it will start soon.**

**Okay as always...I don't own it.**

Chapter 2: The Betrayals

The next morning, Sheldon was awake first. He made his way to the bathroom and while washing his hands noticed his toothbrush was not it its protective case. He must have forgotten to put it back in after he brushed his teeth the night before. He went to the kitchen and found Amy had awoken and begun making French Toast and coffee.

"Good morning." She said to him.

'Good morning. Did you take my toothbrush out of the case?" He asked her.

"I haven't been in the bathroom since last night and I used it before you. Maybe you forgot to put it back in the case."

"I suppose I did. Oh well, breakfast smells good."

"Well here is yours." She said to him handing him a plate. "I have to get ready for work. Don't forget I am lecturing tonight to the graduate students. I will take my car to work. You can ride in with me if you want to wait or go with Leonard. But I do hope he can drive you home."

"I'll wait for you. So I guess date night is out for tonight?"

"I should be home around 8 if you really want to go out. But if what I saw from you last night is any indication, I am sure I will want to just come home and relax."

"I understand. How about I order a pizza and we can stay home and watch another movie."

"That sounds great. Sit down and eat before it gets cold." She went back to the bathroom to get ready.

Sheldon sat down on his spot on the couch to eat while he waited for Amy. Something didn't feel right when he sat down. He remembered a few years back when Penny had stained the cushion with a paint gun she had flipped the cushion over. He flipped his cushion over and saw a stain that looked suspiciously like mustard.

"Amy!" He screamed.

She came running out of the bathroom.

"What is it, Sheldon?" She asked out of breath.

"Who stained my cushion?" He yelled at her.

"What are you talking about? She had no idea what he was talking about, but she could tell he was really upset.

"Look at this!" He said pointing to the cushion.

"Where did that come from?" She asked him.

"That's what I am asking you. I sat down and something didn't feel quite right. I flipped it over and found this. Did you do this?"

"Don't you think if I spilled something on your cushion I would have washed it off? How come you didn't notice it last night?"

"I don't know. I was pretty tired. Who came over here last night?"

"Everyone stopped and had dinner before going to the comic book store. Then Penny and Leonard came back over with the comic book they got for me. I swear, I didn't see who did it. Maybe they did it when I ran to my room to get the money for the comic book."

"I will get to the bottom of it later then."

At that moment, Leonard knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" He asked him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you last night, I have to drive in today. I am lecturing tonight. Do you think you can bring Sheldon back after work?"

"No problem. Sheldon are you going with me or Amy?"

"Amy."

"Okay, see you guys at lunch."

"Oh Leonard, before you leave, do you know anything about my spot being stained?"

"No I don't"

"Okay see you later."

Amy and Sheldon left 15 minutes later. As they rounded the corner towards Amy's car, Sheldon noticed pieces of metal laying on the ground. As he got closer, he noticed one of his shirts lying there as well.

"NO!" He screamed.

"Is that your Green Lantern shirt?" Amy asked him.

"Yes and the rest of this mess is my Shel-bot." he yelled.

"Your Shel-bot? What the hell is that?"

"Do you remember when I wanted to make myself live longer?"

"Vaguely, yes."

"Well I created the Shel-bot and stayed in bed while it went to work and other places for me."

"I can see that worked out well for you." She said sarcastically.

"It would have if I hadn't met Steve Wozniak. I ran out of the apartment with the computer he said he would sign and fell down the stairs."

"I remember that now." She said.

"Well now it looks like it took a suicide dive off the roof. First my cushion and now my Shel-bot. This is not turning out to be such a good morning."

"Oh relax, it's not that bad. We can get the cushion cleaned and do you really need this Shel-bot thing anymore?"

"I suppose you are right. Let's get going."

They drove to work in relative silence. Sheldon kept thinking about who could have stained his cushion and destroyed his Shel-bot. When they arrived at work, Sheldon walked Amy to her office. The parted ways with a kiss and said they would see each other at lunch.

On his way to his office, Sheldon ran into Barry Kripke.

"Hey Coopew, do you have that papew we wewe wowking on togethew?" He said to him in his Elmer Fudd accent.

"Yes, it is on my computer. I will send it to you when I get to my office."

"Thanks."

Once back in his office, he fired up his computer so he could email the file to Kripke. He noticed something was wrong with the computer when the picture of him and Amy didn't show up as the wallpaper.

He opened his document files and stared in shock. The entire folder was empty. All the files were gone. He couldn't believe it. He was going to kill Leonard. He was last person who touched his computer.

He stormed out of his off and made his way to Leonard's lab. He knocked on the entrance.

_Knock knock knock _ "Leonard"

_Knock knock knock _ "Leonard"

_Knock knock knock _ "Leonard"

Since the door was already open, he stormed in after he knocked.

"What's the point of knocking if you are just going to walk in any way? Now what the hell do you want? I am kind of busy here."

"Why did you do it?" He asked

"You are going to have to be more specific." Leonard said to him.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, now tell me why?"

"Okay Sheldon, what did I supposedly do this time?" Leonard was really confused he had no idea what Sheldon was talking about. He thought maybe the cushion, but he had already told him he didn't know anything about that.

"Don't play dumb with me." And he stormed out of the lab.

_That's a special kind of crazy._ Leonard thought to himself. _Thank God he is Amy's problem now._ He then went back to work.

Sheldon was pissed. His cushion, his Shel-bot and now his computer were all ruined. Well his computer wasn't. He always kept back up files. But they were at home. What the hell was happening today?

He needed to go home. He couldn't take it anymore. He went straight to President Seibert's office.

"Dr. Cooper, just the man I wanted to see. Dr. Kripke tells me you said you would email a copy of your research. He just informed me you have not yet done so. Why is that?"

"Well yes, that is part of the reason I came to see you. After talking to Barry I went back to my office to send him the paper and found my hard drive had been completely wiped clean. All my files were missing. I blame Dr. Hofstadter. He was the last one to touch my computer. I need to return home in order to get the backup copy of my files. If you don't mind I would like to just finish my work from home today."

"I will allow it, but if I hear from Dr. Kripke that you have not sent it…"

"I will send a copy to both of you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper. I will see you tomorrow."

Sheldon made his way to Amy's office to let her know he would be leaving and not to expect him at lunch. When he knocked on her door, she was surprised to see him.

"Sheldon, what brings you down here? I didn't expect to see you before lunch."

"I'm coming to inform you that I am going home."

"Why are you sick?"

"No it's nothing like that. Everything is going wrong today. My cushion is stained, my Shel-bot is broken and now my hard drive was wiped clean."

"Did you ask Leonard about it?"

"Yes and he played stupid. Well maybe he wasn't playing. At any rate, I am going home to get my backup files. Seibert has given me permission to work from home the rest of the day. My equation board is there and I can maybe get some real work done on that. It has only been two weeks but I feel a break through coming."

"Okay I will see you tonight then."

He kissed her goodbye and left for the day.

Sheldon hated taking the bus. But on this particular day, he didn't seem to care. He just needed to get home. Once he was home, he found the backup files and sent the email to Kripke and Seibert. He had at least accomplished that task. Next he set out to get the rest of his files back onto his laptop. Before working on his equation board, he decided he would take a break, have some lunch and start reading his new _Flash_ comic book.

He made himself a sandwich and sat down on the center cushion of the couch. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do until the other was cleaned. When he finished his meal, he picked up the comic book. He was about half way through it when he saw it. Someone had bent a corner of a page down as if marking it as a stopping point.

"Could this day get any worse?" He said to the empty apartment.

He threw the comic book on the coffee table and decided to do some work instead of worrying about it. Work always calmed him down. He made his way back to the office, which used to be Leonard's bedroom. He walked into the office and fainted.

When he came to about 20 minutes later he felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom. After dry heaving for 10 minutes he finally came to his senses. Someone had erased his board. All his equations were gone. And as good as his eidetic memory was, he wouldn't remember everything on that board. All his hard work gone, by way of a cheap eraser. He couldn't even bear to go back and look again. This day had just gone from bad to worse. He had to get to the bottom of it.

As he was washing his mouth out and washing his face, he decided to take another look at the toothbrush. Upon close examination, he noticed a hair hanging off the end. Someone had touched his toothbrush. He had had enough. He decided to summon his so called friends to a meeting at the apartment. He would set it for 8 since Amy would be back in time to witness the end of his friendships.

Everyone arrived at around 7:45. Howard was the first one to speak.

"Okay Sheldon what the hell? You summon us all here for a meeting and not even give us a clue as to what it is about. Now what do you want?"

"As soon as Amy is home we will start. I want her here as well."

About 20 minutes later, Amy came stumbling through the door. She was exhausted. She now knew what Sheldon had meant when he said the lectures were torture. Some of the questions from these students were beyond ridiculous. All she had been thinking about on the way home was a pizza and maybe a long bath. She did not expect to see what she saw when she looked up after placing her keys in the bowl.

"Oh hello everyone. I wasn't expecting company tonight. Sheldon what's going on? I thought we were going to have a nice relaxing evening."

"We were but circumstances have changed."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, thoroughly confused.

"What I mean is someone or more than one someone in this room has betrayed me. And nobody is leaving this apartment until I find out who."

**A/N: I know this seems far fetched that all this would happen to the poor guy in one day, but maybe there is a conspiracy. Or maybe it is just mere coincidence...tune in next time for the case of the Defiled Toothbrush.**

**As always reviews are always welcome. I accept criticism as well. Let me know how you really think. thanks**


	4. The Case of the Defiled Toothbrush

**A/N: Okay so the mystery begins. We will begin with an easy one. Does anyone have any guesses? You can leave all guesses in reviews or PM me. I won't give it away but I like the idea of you telling me what you think.**

**I don't own the Big Bang Theory or any rights of it. I also don't own the game Clue or the Big Bang Theory Clue. I just like to take it out and play...on with the story.**

Chapter 3: The Case of the Defiled Toothbrush

"_What I mean is someone or more than one someone in this room has betrayed me. And nobody is leaving this apartment until I find out who."_

"What do you mean betrayed you?" Amy asked him. "Are you talking about the cushion again? I told you we could get that cleaned."

"It's about the cushion and so much more, Amy."

"Then tell us what happened and we can get this all sorted out."

"Yeah, Dr. Whackadoodle, why would any of us betray you?" Penny spoke for the first time.

"I don't know Penny. And I am not crazy…"

"Your mother had you tested." They all finished his statement.

"Well, at any rate, too many things have happened today for me to think of them as mere coincidences."

"Then tell us what happened and we can all get this sorted out." Penny said again.

Sheldon proceeded to tell them about all the things that had happened to him that day from him discovering the cushion stain to realizing someone had tampered with his toothbrush.

"The most crushing thing however, was my equation board. Someone erased the entire board."

"What?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Why would someone do that to you?" Leonard asked. "Everyone knows how important that work is to you."

"I think that is what is most baffling. Everything that has happened has been done to something I cherish. Well except for Amy."

"Awe….that is so sweet." Penny said to him.

"So I couldn't believe it when I went in the office and saw it wiped clean. I must have fainted because I woke up on the floor and realized 20 minutes had passed."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked him.

"Yes I am fine, but who could have done all these things to me? And why?"

"Why don't we start with the equation board since that seems most pressing." Leonard said to him.

"Actually I would like to save that for later. I would like to begin with the toothbrush. I've used it twice since last night and if it was contaminated before then, I may have to start a regimen of antibiotics sooner rather than later."

"Okay guys so who touched his damn toothbrush?" Bernadette asked everyone. She was angry. She never understood why Sheldon's needs came before everyone else's and that they all had to drop everything to come over to his apartment. She had planned something way more fun than this for tonight. This was almost as bad as Raj's Murder Mystery dinners.

Everyone looked around at each other. No one was going to admit any of the things that had been done, even if they had done it. This was going to be a long night.

"Oh come on, Emily and I had plans tonight." Raj yelled. Emily just nodded. She didn't know Sheldon as well as the others did but she was starting to become just as frustrated as everyone else with him. She realized Amy had the patience of a saint to live with him.

"No one cares about your plans." Howard said. "We all have better things to do then sit around here while this crazy bastard accuses us all of betraying him."

"Then just admit what you did and you all can go home." Sheldon said to the group.

"I refuse to admit to anything I didn't do." Leonard said. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend if she used your toothbrush? After all, she lives here. She could have taken it out of its case."

"I have a toothbrush here, I don't need to use Sheldon's. Besides he asked me about it this morning and I told him what I am about to tell you, I know nothing about it."

"Like you would tell him if you did use it." Bernadette said.

"I have no reason to lie about it. You used the bathroom last night maybe you took it out of its case." She accused.

"Why would I touch his toothbrush?"

"Why would I?"

"Ladies! This is getting us nowhere." Sheldon yelled. "Who else used the bathroom last night?"

"Howard and Raj." Penny answered.

"Thanks a lot." They both said at once.

"I should have suspected you from the beginning Rajesh. You have used my toothbrush in the past."

"That was a one time deal. I have never touched it again."

"How can I be sure? What did you eat for dinner last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"If I recall, you didn't actually use the toothbrush part but the back part to pick out food from your teeth. Maybe you did that again."

"For your information, I had chicken nuggets last night. Everyone wanted Indian food. You know how much I hate that."

"So nothing that could get stuck in your teeth?"

"No."

"So that makes you not guilty. That only leaves Howard."

"I didn't eat anything that I would need to pick out of my teeth either. Plus even if I did, why would I use your toothbrush after the way you treated Raj? Do I have the word stupid written across my face?"

"So what did happen to my toothbrush if you didn't use it?"

"How should I know?"

"You were the only other person to use the bathroom last night."

"So you believe everyone else's stories and it just has to be me?"

"I believe Amy has no reason to touch my toothbrush because, as she pointed out, she already has one here. Raj had no need to use it and after his punishment the last time, he would be foolish to try that again. Bernadette made a good point about not having a reason or want to use it. So that leaves you. I ask again what happened to the toothbrush?"

"Fine, I did it." Howard admitted.

"Howie!" Bernadette yelled at him.

"But Sheldon is right, I didn't use it."

"If you didn't use it, what happened to it?"

"It fell in the trashcan when I was washing my hands."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Sheldon began to panic. "You mean to tell me I have put garbage in my mouth?" he was really freaking out.

"Sheldon, calm down." Howard said.

"Calm down? Calm down he tells me. I've had garbage in my mouth and he tells me to calm down."

"You did not have garbage in your mouth. Yes, I knocked the toothbrush in the trash can, but it still had its cover on it. When it fell in, I immediately took the cover off and threw it out. I then got a cup and filled it with your mouthwash. I soaked the toothbrush for at least 5 minutes and then rinsed it with hot water. I knew if you found out, you would react like this, so I disinfected it. I guess I didn't think about the cover when I put it back. You have to believe me, I didn't do it on purpose. And I tried to make it right. I am really sorry."

Sheldon ran to the bathroom to check the trash. Sure enough he saw his protective case in there along with a cup that smelled of mouthwash. He hadn't noticed the case wasn't even on the counter or sink when he inspected it this morning. He went back into the living room.

"It seems your story checks out Howard. There is indeed a protective case and cup that smells of mouthwash in the trash can."

"I am really sorry Sheldon. I should have let Amy know what happened so she could tell you to get another toothbrush. I know you guys keep an extra supply of them."

"I appreciate your apology and I forgive you. But that still does not make you any less guilty. You will receive one strike on your record. I believe that this is the only one you have as of now."

"Thank you Sheldon for taking this better than I thought you would."

"Okay now that we have that settled, let's talk about my cushion."

**A/N: How many saw that coming? Okay any guesses on the stained cushion? Let me know.**


	5. Colonel Mustard on the Couch

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I love the guesses. Keep them coming.****So Howard defiled the toothbrush, one down, 5 to go...On with the cushion.  
**

**I don't own it...**

Chapter 4: Colonel Mustard on the Couch.

"_Okay now that we have that settled, let's talk about my cushion." _

"Are you sure? The equation board seems so much more pressing." Leonard said.

"No, let's talk about my spot. Penny…" but be was cut off.

"Why me?" She asked

"Because like Raj and my toothbrush, you have done this before. And just like the last time, the cushion was flipped over."

"So it automatically makes me guilty?" She was angry.

"I'm not saying it was you, but you do have a history with that spot. That makes you the logical suspect."

"Why am I the logical suspect? I haven't sat in you spot in years. Why don't you ask Raj, he likes to sit there when you aren't home?"

"Penny! How could you? That was supposed to be a secret. He never figured it out so we were never going to tell him." Raj yelled at her.

"When did you sit in my spot?"

"When you were in Houston with Howard." Penny answered.

"We did tell him not to sit there." Bernadette tried to explain

"Yeah, Leonard said you have a very sensitive butt and you would be able to figure it out." Amy added.

Howard spit out the water he was drinking. He was laughing really hard.

"Okay, okay, enough about my butt. What do you have to say for yourself Raj?" He questioned

"I sat on the floor last night just like always. Emily was here with me and as there was only one available seat on the couch, I sat with her on the floor. Your spot was empty."

"Yeah, have you guys ever thought about getting a dining room table?" Emily asked.

"Sore subject." Penny answered her. The rest of the group just nodded.

"So as I was saying, I was sitting on the floor. I was nowhere near your spot. I could not have stained it."

"By the way, what is it stained with?" Leonard asked.

"It appears to be mustard. Although I can't understand how someone could spill mustard and then not clean it off immediately."

"Yeah I wondered that myself the morning when you showed it to me." Amy said.

"So the question is, who had something with mustard on it?" Sheldon asked.

"We ordered Indian food last night. The only one who didn't was Amy because she said she was cooking dinner for you when you got back from work." Howard answered. "And of course Raj with his chicken nuggets."

"What kind of sauce did you have with your nuggets, Raj?" Amy asked.

"Barbeque like always, not that honey mustard. I don't like that. And again I was on the floor, not on the couch."

"Okay what else could possibly have had mustard on it?" Sheldon asked.

"You know what, I noticed the last two hot dogs were missing this morning when I was making breakfast." Amy said.

"Now who do we know that would come into our apartment and take food that doesn't belong to them?" The entire group looked at Penny.

"Fine I took them." Penny admitted. "But they weren't for me."

"Then for who?" Amy asked.

"For me." Leonard answered.

"Why? You ordered dinner with the rest of them. Why did you need to eat our hot dogs too?"

"I ordered something different from the menu last night and it was terrible. I didn't eat it."

"Now you see why I always order the same thing. You know what you are getting and it never changes. I already know I like it."

"Anyway," Amy continued. "Why didn't you just ask us when you came to get the laptop?"

"Well Penny attempted to cook me something. It was in the oven when I came to get the laptop and when I returned it, she had just pulled it out. Well that was worse than my original meal. No offense. I told her not to worry about it but she insisted we find me something to eat. She snuck over here while you guys were sleeping."

"That's a bit creepy guys." Bernadette said.

"Well they came over here and cleaned my apartment when I was sleeping and I had only known them a month."

"Anyway, I followed Penny over her and she found the hot dogs. She cooked them in the microwave."

"How did you not hear that Sheldon?" Howard asked.

"I stopped the microwave when it had 2 seconds left." Penny answered.

"That still doesn't explain the cushion." Sheldon said.

"Oh yeah well, after the hot dogs were cooked, I grabbed two buns and put mustard on them. While I was walking back through the apartment, I tripped and lost one of my hot dogs. It fell on the couch. I saw that the cushion had mustard all over it and I attempted to clean it off but it was dark in here. I didn't want to turn on a light and wake you guys up so I just hoped that I got it all. I flipped the cushion just in case I didn't. I hadn't thought you would notice the cushion was flipped."

"Well at least that explains why you didn't notice the cushion last night." Amy said to him.

"You are right as always, Amy. Well it does not surprise me that Penny came over to steal food. She has been doing that as long as I have known her. But what surprises me is that you allowed it Leonard."

"I didn't stop you from cleaning her apartment all those years ago."

"That is true."

"I still can't believe you guys did that." Bernadette said. "I'm surprised she even talked to you after that incident."

"It took a lot of groveling from them." Penny said. "But Raj convinced me in the end."

"I never said anything to you about it." Raj said.

"You just listened."

"It's all I could do back then."

"Anyway, Leonard you need to be more careful with your food." Sheldon said.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Are you okay?" Howard asked.

"Yes, I am quite fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you are very calm considering what they did."

"Oh I am not happy about it and Leonard will be paying for the cost of cleaning the cushion. But again it was an accident which can be forgiven."

"Why thank you Sheldon and I will definitely pay for the cost of cleaning."

"Okay now that this mess is settled, let's move on to the next item on my list: The Shelbot."

**A/N: Some of you were partially right with this one. Any guesses for the Shelbot. Also I will answer the question as to how it got to the roof in the first place. I am trying to use the rooms that are in the game and roof is one of them. I didn't want to use all the obvious places from the show. Again if you haven't played the Big Bang Theory Clue it is a lot of fun. I highly recommend it to all of you.**

**I know some of you are probably thinking Sheldon is a bit OOC but remember he had a 4 month journey of self discovery. And he is living with Amy. We all know how influential she can be.**


	6. Crushing the Shelbot

**A/N: Yes two in one whole story is typed and ready to go, I just want some feedback before I post.  
**

**I've had a couple of guess and some really good reasons for this next chapter. Let's just say I know one of them is right. Anyway on with the mystery.**

**I don't own it.**

**Chapter 5: Crushing the Shelbot**

"_Okay now that this mess is settled, let's move on to the next item on my list: The Shelbot."_

"What exactly happened to it again?" Howard asked him.

"It looked like it jumped off the roof." Amy laughed.

"Well wouldn't you if you had to be Sheldon?" joked Howard. Everyone laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny. Et tu, Amy?"

"Oh come on Sheldon, you have to admit that was funny."

"No I don't. My Shelbot was very important to me. What if some day technology can keep me alive longer?"

"Than you can build another one. And hopefully one for me too." Amy answered.

"Well of course. But who destroyed this one?" He asked.

"I have a question." Howard said.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but proceed."

"Yeah, if you want our help, it helps not to insult us."

"What is your question, Howard?" Leonard asked.

"Oh yes, why was the Shelbot on the roof in the first place?"

"An excellent question, Howard. When Amy moved in, I realized she needed more closet space than I did . the Shelbot was in my closet. I originally moved it into Leonard's room but when we converted it to an office…"

"Hold on, you converted Leonard's room to an office?" Howard interrupted.

"They did that 3 months ago. How did you not notice the desks not in the living room anymore?" Penny said to him.

"So they have been sharing a room for 3 months and no one told me. Are there two beds in Sheldon's room?"

"Howie!" Bernadette yelled at him yet again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just wrapping my head around the fact that Sheldon is actually sharing a bed with someone."

"Oh, I'm doing more than just sharing the bed with Amy." He winked at her.

"Okay, I need no details about that. I just can't believe none of you told me."

"Well now you know. Can we get back to the Shelbot? It had been moved to the roof and put in the shed up there temporarily. I don't know how it got out of there though. So who went to the roof last night?"

"We all did, well except for you and Amy. There was a meteor shower and Raj said we would get a good view of it from the roof. But I didn't see the Shelbot when we were up there." Penny answered.

"Why didn't you include us? I would have liked to see the meteor shower." Amy frowned.

"We knocked on the door, but you guys didn't answer. We thought maybe Sheldon talked you into taking him to the comic books store after all."

"What time was that?" Sheldon asked.

"Around 8:45." Penny answered.

"We were home. I can't imagine why we wouldn't have heard you knocking." Sheldon said.

Amy realized what they had been doing at the time they knocked. She had to try and let Sheldon know.

"Amy why are you waving your arms? We were home, how come we didn't hear them knock?"

Everyone looked at Amy.

"I think that may have been around the time I gave you the new _Flash_ I had bought you." She answered him.

"Oh yes, now I remember." He said and turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh my God, you guys were doing it!" Penny screamed. "I thought it was odd that with Sheldon's hearing you couldn't have heard. That is why we assumed you weren't home."

"Yes well, moving on. The Shelbot was in the shed on the roof and someone took it out. Which one of you did that?"

"It was not out when we left last night." Bernadette answered first.

"Same with us." Leonard said.

"That leaves you, Raj." Sheldon said. "Care to explain what happened?"

"You might as well tell him." Emily said to him.

"I'm not really sure I want to tell him."

"What happened, Raj?" Amy asked him.

"Fine, I will tell you. After everyone left, Emily and I stayed up there for a while. I was telling her about the time we bounced a laser off the moon. I told her about how Zack thought we would blow up the room. Then I remembered the dirty sock."

"What dirty sock?" Bernadette asked him.

"The one Howard and I used to blackmail Sheldon into meeting Amy."

"You blackmailed him to meet Amy?"

"How else would we get him to go to that coffee shop?"

"Yes, well as you were retelling your little fib about how you got me to meet my green eyed vixen, what happened with the Shelbot?"

"Well I told her how before you met Amy, we all thought maybe you were some kind of alien or even a robot. She found that awfully funny."

"Well are we sure it's still not true?" Howard joked.

"I am sure." Amy said, blushing. Howard looked at her open mouthed.

"Yes well anyway, " Raj continued. "I told her about when you built the Shelbot and how it went everywhere you normally did and you stayed in bed. You had planned on doing that forever or until they found a way to make you live longer."

"That was a good plan."

"Didn't we know each other then?" Amy inquired.

"Yes but we weren't dating. We were in our relationship of the mind phase."

"You two were always dating." Penny interjected.

"No we weren't!" They both said at once.

"Me thinks they doth protest too much." Raj said.

"And you're changing the subject. What happened to the Shelbot?"

"Okay well I knew it was up on the roof in the shed. So I got it out to show Emily."

"That doesn't explain how it wound up 6 floors down."

"Let me finish. She wanted to see how it worked. I wasn't sure since I didn't have the exact software you used but I knew of a program on my phone that may do the trick."

"Is that even possible?" Penny asked.

"If the software is compatible then yes it is. I assumed it was working." Sheldon said.

"For a while, yes, it was working great. Then my phone froze. I tried to get the Shelbot to stop but it kept rolling. It rolled right off the roof."

"So it did commit suicide." Howard laughed.

"Well why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

"We didn't know you were home, plus I knew how you felt about things and I was certain you would not take this too well."

"I can understand that. I am very protective of the things I own. But again, this was yet another accident. You, like Howard, will be receiving a strike. I believe this makes two for you. And Emily, even if you are relatively new to the group you will also receive a strike."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked.

"I will explain later." Raj answered her.

"I have to say, Sheldon, I am surprised you are taking these things so well. A year ago we all would have been taking that stupid course of yours." Howard said.

"Living with Amy has had a huge impact. Plus I think your trip of self discovery was also a success." Leonard said.

"Of course Amy has had an impact, the robot is finally getting some." Howard countered.

"Howie!"

"Yes please can we stop talking about this everyone. Last time it was pointed out how much Sheldon was changed by me, he was going to break up with me." Amy said.

"Hey that's not fair." Sheldon said.

"But it's true."

"I remember. Well anyway if I have changed it has to be for the better because you all aren't complaining anymore."

"Most definitely." Howard agreed.

"Well now we have 3 mysteries solved. Let's move on. Who wiped my hard drive clean?"

**Okay so Raj did it. Any guesses for the hard drive?**


	7. Who Cleaned the Files

**Thanks for the feedback and guesses. I have another one right for this chapter. Reasons why? You will find out soon.**

**I don't own it...**

**Chapter 6: Who Cleaned the Files**

"_Well now we have 3 mysteries solved. Let's move on. Who wiped my hard drive clean?"_

"Well I would say this one is obvious." Amy pointed out. "Leonard did it."

"Why is it obvious I did it and not you? Do you really think I could do two things to him in one day?"

"You never know."

"Amy has a point." Sheldon said. "The computer had all its files on it when I lent it to you last night. When I turned it on this morning, they were all gone. I had to tell Seibert all the research had been deleted."

"You always have back up files." Leonard pointed out to him.

"Yes and it is a good thing too. Do you know what it would have been like to have to admit to Kripke I lost all our research?"

"Yeah that would have been terrible." Howard said sarcastically.

"It would have been awful."

"Sheldon that was sarcasm." Amy said to him.

"Oh well I guess I am still not very good at that. So why didn't you tell me you wiped my hard drive clean Leonard, or did you want me to make fool of myself?"

"I can make a fool out of you without wiping your hard drive." He answered him. The rest of the group laughed, well except Amy this time.

"Yes well anyway, my question still remains, why didn't you tell me?

"Fine I will answer it. I didn't tell you because I didn't do it. When I brought the laptop back to your apartment it was fine. So look somewhere else."

"This makes no sense. I was absolutely certain I had gotten it right this time. Amy, did you use my laptop last night?"

"I didn't. You had it at work with you until you got home. After we had dinner, Leonard had the laptop. We watched the movie and we went right to bed. I didn't wake up once. You were awake before me this morning. Besides, if I needed a computer, I would use my own in the office."

"She has a point." Bernadette defended her. "She wouldn't need to use Sheldon's computer."

"Thank you Bernadette."

"So could it have been remotely wiped out?" Bernadette inquired.

"Yes, but we only know one person who can actually do that." Leonard answered her.

"Who?"

"Your husband." Sheldon answered her.

"Howie, did you log into Sheldon's computer and wipe it clean?"

"Absolutely not. I like Leonard would not have done two things to him. Besides I would have told him if I did it because of how generous he has been with us. I could afford another strike and still not have to take the class. We know others at work that could do that. What about Kripke? He could have logged in and wiped it clean. Maybe he was trying to find the files himself."

"But then why would he ask m first thing this morning? If he had gotten them already what would have been the point."

"I guess I didn't think about that." Howard said.

"Well I don't think it was him. And quick question how do you know I will be lenient with the betrayer here. This is a way more serious offense. This one may earn the person two strikes."

"Okay I have to know, what the hell are these strikes and class you keep talking about?" Emily weighed in. It was eating her up inside. She needed to know what kind of people she was hanging around.

"Sheldon has these rules which we all follow. If we break them, he issues a strike. If we earn 3 strikes we are banned from the apartment until such time as we take his class. The strikes go away after a year. But if there are 3 you must take the course or risk not being allowed in the apartment." Raj explained

"And you put up with this?" She asked.

"Well the rules are really not that back breaking and it just keeps the peace. We all know he is crazy even if he insists he is not because his mother had him tested. She sometimes regrets not going for the follow up. In any event, it is just easier to keep the insanity at a minimum. I will tell you all the rules later."

"So the betrayals, are all these rules you must follow?"

"Most of them are but some are them are just not a very nice thing to do to him. He has a rule about the cushion, or his spot. No one can sit there. He apparently knows if you have. The only exception I think I have ever seen him make is for Amy. She seems to get away with these things."

"Hey leave me out of this." Amy said.

"It's true though." Raj said to her. "I have seen you sit in his spot, and I know you have shared food with him."

"Yeah well she does share other things with him now too." Howard pointed out.

"Howie! Can you let that go? Maybe there is a reason we kept that from you, have you thought about that? You seem to be the only one harping on it."

"Okay okay, I will stop."

"So Sheldon you have these rules and we all just have to follow them."

"Well Emily you don't have to follow them, it's just better if you do." Sheldon answered her. "Now can we get back to the business of my laptop?"

"Fine." She said.

"Good now we need to figure out if it was remotely accessed or not."

"You know if Leonard had the laptop there was someone else who could have wiped your hard drive." Emily pointed out.

"She's right, how could we have overlooked her." Amy agreed.

"It is completely logical." Bernadette added.

"But could she have done it?" Raj asked.

"Hey guys, I am sitting right here. And even if I am not as smart as you, I know you are talking about me." Penny said to all of them.

"So if you are not as stupid as you claim, care to explain what happened to my laptop?" Sheldon asked her.

"Alright, fine, but I can't afford two strikes. I already have one for borrowing your milk."

"It is only borrowing if you return it, or in this case buy us more. I had no milk for my Saturday morning cereal."

"And I had to deal with that tantrum." Amy said. "Sorry, bestie, I agreed with that strike."

"So you can see my reluctance in telling you what happened."

"Well now we know you did it, so you might as well tell us how it happened."

"Okay so Leonard brought the computer over to get the files he needed. It took about 30 minutes to download them all onto that stick thingy."

"You mean the flash drive?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes that. Well anyway, after he was finished, I asked him if I could use it quickly to check my email."

"But you have a laptop." Amy said.

"Yes, but it was turned off. I figured I could just check it quickly and return it to Sheldon."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Anyway, Leonard ran to the bathroom and I logged on to my email account. When I was finished, I thought I would clear the history so Sheldon wouldn't know I had used it. I know how he gets sometimes. Well a message popped up asking if I wanted to delete everything. I assumed it meant to clear the history so I clicked yes. When I exited from the internet, I knew something was wrong when the wallpaper picture was gone. I also noticed some of the icons on the desktop were missing. I realized then I may have deleted more than just the history. I quickly shut down the computer and put it back in the bag."

"Why didn't you tell me you deleted the files?" Leonard asked him. "I could have told him. I know he always has a hard back up copy."

"I didn't know that. Well I should have as we are talking about Sheldon. But I panicked. Look Sheldon, there really is no harm done. You have all the files. I didn't mean to delete everything. Please, I can't afford two strikes."

"Come on Sheldon, give her a break." Raj pleaded for her.

"What do you think, Amy?" Sheldon asked her.

"She really does have an impact on him." Howard whispered to Bernadette. She just nodded.

"I think you should cut her a break. She didn't do it to embarrass you. It was an honest mistake. I think one strike should suffice."

"Okay, Penny, you should be lucky your best friend is my girlfriend. You will receive one strike for your offense."

"Thank you Sheldon."

"Now why is there a bent corner in my new _Flash_ comic book?"

**Maybe that was obvious, but they didn't think about it at first. Guesses for the comic book?**


	8. Folding the Flash

**A/N: I so appreciate all the followers and reviews I have had. I will post the last two chapters today. We have 2 more betrayals. Some of you have given your guesses for the comic book but I can't say I saw the right answer. Oh well...on with the story. **

**I don't own any of it...**

**Chapter 7: Folding the Flash**

"_Now why is there a bent corner in my new __Flash__ comic book?"_

"Is this really that big of a deal? Can't you just go and buy a new one?" Penny asked him.

"Hey I just gave you only one strike instead of two, would you like that to change?"

"No." She said quietly.

"But to answer your questions, yes I can always buy a new one. The reason it is such a big deal is more the principle. Everyone in this room knows how I feel about my comic books. I keep them in pristine condition."

"Did you ever think that maybe it came that way?" Leonard asked him.

"I thought about that originally but Stuart always puts the new _Flash_ aside for me. It's the only one I have asked him to hold for me. He checks it thoroughly before setting it aside."

"Leonard, did you ask Stuart for the one he set aside or did you get one from the shelf?" Amy asked him.

"I know Stuart holds it for him so I got it from him. I just didn't realize Stuart puts so much effort into Sheldon's copy."

"Well now you know. So who touched my comic book?"

"It was put in the bag and I brought it back. No one could possibly have touched it. It must have been like that when we bought it. Stuart must not have been as thorough in his inspection. He has been extremely busy since opening the new store."

"I thought about that and I called him before you guys came over. He claimed he inspected it as well as he usually does."

"And you believe him? He has been so preoccupied with his new store and helping my mom. He could have forgotten to look at it." Howard interjected.

"Look if Stuart didn't check it, he knows he would lose my business, so I have no reason to believe he is lying to me."

"Maybe you're right." Howard said. "So the question is then what happened to it when we left the store."

"Who drove last night?" Sheldon asked.

"Howard and Raj." Penny answered. "Leonard and I rode with Howard."

"Okay so who had contact with my comic book?"

"I put it in the back seat with Penny and Bernadette." Leonard explained.

"So which one of you touched it?"

"I didn't do it." Penny said.

"Bernadette?" Amy asked.

She had kept quiet during the conversation. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I bent the corner."

"Bernie! How could you?" Howard cried.

"I thought it was yours." She said to him.

"Mine? So it was okay if you bent a corner of mine?"

"Oh Howie, you aren't as obsessed with your comic books as Sheldon is. I thought it would be okay to look through it."

"But Bernie, I didn't even buy the _Flash_ last night."

"How was I supposed to know that? It was in a bag with other ones I knew you had bought. Oh and by the way, I will never go to new comic book night with you again. I don't care how nice Stuart's new store is. You guys are crazy in there. Plus I don't like the way those guys were staring at me."

"It was like when the three of us went in a couple of years ago." Penny said.

"So why did you bend a corner of my comic book, Bernadette?"

"Well I was reading it and then we got back to the apartment. I didn't want Howard to know I was reading it so I bent the corner down to save my place. Then I put it back in the bag."

"Why didn't you want me to know you were reading it?"

"You guys went so crazy when you caught us arguing over _Thor_ a couple of years ago. You thought we were taken over by aliens."

"Actually I think they thought they had stepped into a parallel universe." Amy recalled.

"Yes well anyway, we have all been reading the new _Flash_ when you get them. We get together and talk about it during girls night. Penny and I were looking at it while we drove back. When we stopped the car we quickly put it back in the bag so you wouldn't see us looking at it. I had no idea I had grabbed it out of Leonard's bag. When I saw Leonard grab the bag I felt bad I had bent the corner. I still didn't know it was yours, Sheldon, until you mentioned it earlier."

"Yet another accident. It's okay Bernadette, you didn't mean to do it to my book. You are forgiven as long as you buy me a new one."

"I can handle that."

"So no strikes for her?" Penny asked. "And now that I think about it, Leonard didn't receive any either."

"Penny, don't remind him." Leonard said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Penny." Bernadette said.

"Well now she is correct that I didn't issue any strikes to either of you. But I won't be either."

"Why not?" She whined. "They messed up your stuff too."

"True, but both of their offenses can be dealt with monetarily. Each one of them has to pay for the misdeed. Yours, Howard's and Raj's cannot be, therefore, you are each issued a strike."

"I can buy you a new toothbrush." Howard argued.

"Yes you could, but we already have plenty. I may have had to take antibiotics because of your misdeed."

"I didn't do anything that I could have paid back. I just erased files."

"You are correct but you took up my time, which is why I originally wanted to issue 2 strikes. My time is very valuable. I had to leave work and come back here. Do you know I could have made a huge discovery and because I wasn't there it didn't happen? I was generous because your best friend talked me out of the two strikes. So don't argue."

"I guess you are right."

Raj hadn't argued. The Shelbot was a big deal to him. He could have very easily been issued 3 strikes and had to take the course and still have a strike left over. He kept his mouth shut.

"Well Sheldon, it seems you have figured out all the small betrayals that have happened to you." Leonard said to him.

"It does seem that way and they were all accidents. I thought for sure I would have no friends left by the time we were finished. I wanted Amy to be my witness. But it seems I will need all of you as witnesses when I terminate my relationship with her."

"What do you mean by that Sheldon?" She asked him. She was confused by this statement.

"Amy, did you erase my equation board?" Amy fainted at this statement.

**So the girls still like the comic books and didn't want the guys to know. I hope you are okay with my reasoning here. I feel Sheldon is probably most anal about his comic books. Howard would be upset but not as upset. I am aware this didn't happen in the apartment building and I am trying to keep with the game as well, but I couldn't think of another reason she would do it.  
**

**So do we really think Amy is low enough to erase his boards? If she is maybe she had a good reason.**


	9. The Truth in on the Equation Board

**A/N: There are so many opinions about why Amy would do it. I hope you like my reasoning. Oh and to the guest who thinks I would destroy the Shamy I hope the last chapter didn't turn you off to reading the end. With out further ado...the end of the Clue Hypothesis.**

**I can't take credit for these characters or the game of Clue. I wish I could though they are so much fun.**

**Chapter 8: The Truth is on the Equation Board**

"_Amy, did you erase my equation board?" Amy fainted at this statement._

Everyone in the room ran over to see if she was okay.

"Sheldon, how could you accuse her of such a thing?" Bernadette yelled at him.

"Yeah, I thought you loved her." Penny said.

Just as Sheldon was about to answer, Amy began to come around.

"What happened?" She asked

"You passed out." Penny answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, Sheldon asked if you erased his board and you fainted." Raj said.

"I still can't figure out why he asked you that though." Penny said.

"Yeah, buddy, I think you have some explaining to do." Leonard said. "What would possess you to blame her? There are so many other people that it could be. What about Kripke? Or how about Leslie Winkle? Or maybe even Ramona? They all could have done it. Leslie has done it in the past. Remember the night she slept over? You about blew a gasket."

"Yes they are all good choices, but do any of them have the means to do it? How could they possibly have gotten to it? The equation board is in our office. Who else could have done it?"

"But why does it have to be Amy? We all can get back there. You just assume she did it?" Penny said to him.

"Guys it's okay." Amy finally spoke up.

"No it's not. Your boyfriend has blamed you for the worst betrayal tonight and you say it's okay. I don't think so." Bernadette came to her aid.

"It's okay because it is true." Amy admitted.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at once. Then there were questions and statements being thrown at them from all directions.

"Why?"

"How could you?"

"I don't blame you for wanting to end things with her." This was from Howard.

"Okay enough!" Sheldon shouted. "Let me speak. Amy, I propose we terminate our relationship immediately and you move out tomorrow. I will not stand for this kind of betrayal."

"So that's it, we are going to end five years together without me even giving you a reasonable explanation. You listened to all your friends when they explained their misdeeds and you forgave each and every one of them. This doesn't seem fair to me."

"But again, each of their misdeeds were small in comparison to what you did to me. You can't tell me it was accidental. I am sure the eraser didn't slip into your hands and force you to use it on my board. Can you tell me that?"

"No I can't, but why don't you let me explain why I did it."

"I don't need you to tell me why, because I already know the answer to that."

"Oh really, then why don't you enlighten us all?" She said to him.

"Okay, it must be because of Kripke." He was stretching. The truth was he had no idea but he was so upset he would blame anything at this moment. "I saw you talking to him the other day. How long have you been seeing him behind my back and how did he get you to erase the board?"

"Are you crazy?" Penny asked him.

"That is as far-fetched as it gets Sheldon. I knew you didn't know the reason. Anyway, yes you saw me talking to Kripke, but it was nothing like that. Ever since I started at the university he has been hounding me. I think it may have something to do with the rumors you told him last year."

"What rumors?" Sheldon tried to act innocent but his eye was twitching nervously.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Penny told me all about my sexual exploits. What were the words? Oh yes, frequent, intense and whimsically inventive."

Howard once again was laughing. "Whimsically inventive? Oh that is rich."

"Oh, you found out about those?" He asked her.

"Sheldon, I am not mad, as a matter of fact, Penny told me the conversation you guys had about it. I wish you would have told me so I could have avoided him at all costs. I was unaware of everything you told him. I could have been more prepared."

"I guess I never thought about it. I never thought you would ever have to work in close proximity with him. So has he been bothering you a lot?"

"Every time I see him he tells me he would be so much better in bed than you. He keeps asking me out. I have told him that he could never compete with you both in and out of bed. And besides that voice….ugh. So on Monday, when I assume is when you saw us talking since we were near your office, I told him if he didn't stop asking me out and bothering me in general, I would report him directly to Seibert. I wasn't going anywhere near Janine Davis, I know they are close."

"Well good for you Amy, that guy is creepy." Penny said.

"Okay so if it wasn't Kripke, what was it?" He asked. "Were you trying to steal my work to get a Nobel Prize? Or are you jealous I may get one before you?"

"Wow Sheldon, even I know that is not it." Howard said.

"Howard is right, Sheldon, yet another far-fetched answer. Have I have shown any jealousy about your research? How can I possibly steal something if I am not 100% sure what it is? I am pretty sure the Nobel committee would want the person they nominated or picked to be able to discuss their work. So as much as I know some about theoretical physics, I could never compete with you."

"So you aren't jealous?"

"Listen to me, when you win your Nobel Prize, I will be right there beside you. We will proudly display it in this apartment or wherever we are living. When I win mine, I expect the same from you. I thought that was all laid out in our Relationship Agreement?"

"It is. So I am confused, Amy, you say you erased my board but you haven't told me why. You say you will stand by me when I win the Nobel Prize but I can't do that if my board is erased. So forgive me if I can't trust you are telling me the truth right now."

"Okay now if you would let me get a word in edgewise so I can explain maybe you will understand my motives."

"Okay you have the floor. I will not interrupt you, I promise."

"Thank you. Two weeks ago, you began to work on the equations on that board, correct?" Sheldon nodded. "In that two weeks, I have seen very little of you except at dinner and bed time. And you have always been too tired to really talk much. About a week ago, I found out something that I needed to tell you. Well every night, you would come home, grab something to eat and then head back to that board. The few times we did sit down together we were always with our friends. I couldn't tell you then. I wanted it to be kept to us for a while. So I came up with a plan that would get your attention. Sheldon, did you read the board when you realized it was erased?"

"I only saw that the equations were erased and then I fainted. I am not even sure I was aware something was written on it."

"Well I think you did see it and that is what prompted you to pass out."

Sheldon thought for a moment, even with his eidetic memory, he could not recall,what was written on the board.

"I think fainting may have caused me to temporarily forget what I may have seen. Can you tell me?"

"How about I show you?"

The rest of the group was just as curious. Sheldon had been recently in that zone like he had been a couple of years back. No one realized he had been ignoring Amy so much.

She went back to the office and got the equation board. She took a deep breath before walking back down the hallway. She was not sure how he would react.

"Now before I show this to you, I have to tell you that I did take pictures of the board so you can recreate your equations once you have seen the message."

"You did?"

"Yes, see I am not as callous as you think I am. I love you. I want you to win a Nobel Prize. I want us both to win. I will be there next to you through anything."

"That is the sweetest thing." Raj was tearing up.

"Okay, let me see what you wrote on my board."

Amy turned the board. This time Sheldon got a good look at it before he once again fainted. In big red letters were the words:

I'M PREGNANT

The group just looked at it in shock.

Sheldon sat straight up in bed. His movements woke Amy up.

"Is everything okay, Sheldon?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Listen, no more who dunnit movies before bed, okay?"

"Sure, do you want to talk about it?"

"All our friends and you betrayed me and I had to figure out what everyone had done. Someone dropped my toothbrush in the trashcan, and someone stained my cushion and a few other things. It was quite the mystery."

"It must have been."

"I think I am okay now."

"I'm glad you are okay, I don't think any of our friends could ever betray you."

"Me neither. But everyone did something to me. Granted most of it was all accidental, well except for the one thing."

"What thing was that?" She asked curiously.

"My equation board had been erased."

"Wow that is pretty big, who ended up erasing it?"

"You."

"Me? Did I give a reason?"

"You tried. But at first I was just going to break up with you, but then you gave a very logical explanation in the end."

"What was that?"

"It's really not that important." He was unsure how she would react to the dream. "It was just a dream."

"If you don't think it is, I understand. You can tell me if you want though. I will not judge."

"Thank you. I think I am going to go back to sleep. My REM cycle has been disturbed enough."

"Okay then goodnight."

"Goodnight, oh and Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Did you take your birth control pill today?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure."

The End

**Okay please don't hate me. I came up with the idea early in the story that it would all be a dream. After all they had watched the movie _Clue _before bed. Too many things happened to Sheldon, that was pretty mean. **

**Anyway, love to all who followed this all the way to the end. I hope I didn't disappoint you. **

**Get the Big Bang Theory Clue and play it, if you love the show, you will love the game. No, I do not work for the company that makes it, I swear.**


End file.
